


Nutakus Aus

by NutakuSP



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Yo this is for sprite edits you should check them out on my insta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutakuSP/pseuds/NutakuSP
Summary: Au information for my sprite edits. This will be edited on as a new edit is made. Planning to add more in the future forgot relationships and FTE





	Nutakus Aus

In order things are explained  
-Deaths  
-Talents  
-Character Info  
-Lab Info

In the talent swap AU the Deaths and mastermind remains the same. 

[Rantaro<——Kaede  
Ryoma<——Kirumi  
Angie,Tenko<——Kiyo  
Miu<——Gonta  
Kokichi<——Kaito  
Kiibo<——Tsumugi  
Survivors  
—————  
Maki Himiko Shuichi]

Talent swap list:  
Rantaro-Detective  
Kaede-[Info Not Found]  
Ryoma-[Info Not Found]  
Kirumi-[Info Not Found]  
Angie-Entomologist  
Tenko-Tennis Player  
Kiyo-Artist  
Miu-Maid  
Gonta-[Info Not Found]  
Kokichi-Astronaut  
Kaito-Assassin/Caregiver  
Kiibo-Supreme Leader  
Tsumugi-[Info Not Found]  
Maki-???/Survivor/Adventurer  
Shuichi-[Info Not Found]  
Himiko-Cosplayer 

General Info about each student:  
Rantaro  
————  
-After loosing his many sisters by traveling with his rich family he went out to find them. Finding all of them besides the youngest he got his detective talent by using his skills to find the missing girls  
-Rantaro is very laid back still but a tad more observant and more pushy about not letting the other students investigate since he doesn’t trust them  
-Ends up finding the hidden door right away like Shuichi did in the real game. Though we all know where that got him  
-Instead of finding his talent his FTEs are more about getting to know his family and Shuichi trying to get Rantaro to talk more about how he’s feeling instead of putting his emotions aside for others  
-His love hotel remains the same :)

Kaede  
————  
[Info Not Found]

Ryoma  
————  
[Info Not Found]

Kirumi  
————  
[Info Not Found]

Angie  
————  
-Angie is still her very religious self talking about Atua constantly when she’s gets the chance. Though bugs are now apart of her religion and are very important to her culture  
-Living on an island has gotten her to see tons of exotic bugs which she grown to love as a little girl. She used to collect them and take care of them before moving to japan after getting her title (she most likely has them with her)  
-The whole bug disaster takes place in her talent room which she is completely find with since her and kokcihi are like best friends (She calls him a little catipiller )  
-Her and kiyo collab in chapter three to make the Statues of the deceased students for the resurrection ritual  
-The student council still exists!  
-Her FTEs are her flirting with Shuichi and talking about her island but with a twist of bugs (She calls him her butterfly)  
-The love hotel is fairly similar yet again. Twist with bugs. Better run.

Tenko  
————  
-Tenko has basically been playing tennis her whole life since her parents made her do it as a way to get her outside in the summer  
-Tenko has a coach whom she’s is very close too and has told her all the little things that Tenko took alittle too seriously  
-“Tennis helps with women’s agility! So those dirty men can really catch you and not bad things to you!”  
-WILL FIGHT A DEGENERATE WITH THE TENNIS RACKET IF THEY HURT A WAMAN  
-Tenko is still a fashion disaster but a real cutie besides that  
-Tenko doesn’t love Himiko in this au! Since Tenko likes performers she falls in love with the magician though Tenko still thinks Himiko is cute and precious and helps her character development  
-Tenkos FTE are about “torturing” Shuichi with tennis training and getting to know about Tenkos past  
-Her love hotel is exactly like same but with a tennis opponent 

Korekiyo  
————  
-Kiyo enjoys creating beauty everywhere  
-He mainly does painting and sculpting but he has a morbid and chaotic art style that comes off beautiful in the strangest way  
-He has a healthy relationship with his sister and he likes to do crafts with her while she’s sick and in bed  
-Even though kiyo isn’t too well informed on the cage child he finds it in the anthropology lab and recreates the circle and makes up a few things along the line using his creativity skills  
-His motive for chapter 3 is purely just about creating beauty  
-In his FTE kiyo teaches Shuichi the importance about art and how it has an affect on people and asks him if they can collab on their talents in the future  
-His love hotel the exact same :)

Miu  
————  
-Thinking she’s the worlds sexiest maid, she’s got her talent from being know for being a really good waitress from a Japanese maid cafe (Even she doesn’t know why she got it)  
-She can cook clean and serve really well and has a good heart deep down once she’s learns to be more open with her  
-She loves helping Kiibo with his tasks as the supreme leader and they’re really close  
-THAT scene is a bit more concerning now (even more then it already was)  
-aiding the inventor making the virtual world she fucks around with the settings and sets up chapter four  
-Her FTEs are about her helping Shuichi relax while making sexual jokes with some fun “I’m going to have you choke on my hair now” in the soup she’s makes him  
-Her love hotel is master/servant oriented with the end being her throwing herself on Shuichi like in the canon one

Gonta  
————  
[Info Not Found]

Kokichi  
————  
-“HEY GUYS IM AN EVIL ALIEN. I’m in my human form though~”  
-He’s an astronaut wanting to go to space for fun and to explore the universe based out of curiosity but he likes to lie and tell everyone that he’s tryin for to returning  
-While talking about the gopher project he goes back to his alien persona saying that they’re all in his home now and have to be stuck with him forever  
-in the casino event he has his mask up trying to scare Ryoma in the background but he doesn’t really care. Also does the same to Shuichi in chapter 2 after waking him up, and again in the hallways of chapter three with his victim being Kaito  
-His FTE are him messing with you and lying about his home planet ft. Bunch of fun games  
-in His love hotel you are a scientist trying to experiment on him (or we’ll his alien self) but he keeps teasing how you haven’t caught him yet

Kaito  
————  
-While pretending to be a child caregiver Kaito has his jacket buttoned up  
-Kaito used to be a baby sitter to raise money to help his grandparents and get him a good start in life before going to college, but things went downhill once he got into some shady shit and decided becoming an assassin was the better choice in terms of money. He didn’t have it as hard as maki did though since he already pretty strong and good at the training  
-Besides being an assassin he is still his positive motivational self. Though after finding out his secret it temporarily comes off as psychopathic  
-Shuichi simply finds the secret out by getting the monopad RIGHT after training with him and he gets a bit nervous around Kaito because of that for the rest of the chapter while Kaito remains unknown until in the trial when Shuichi reveals he had the monopad  
-Kaito actually does the training this time instead of being a lazy asshole and it’s a bit more brutal then previous-  
-His FTE aren’t accessible until chapter 3 and they’re about why he’s an assassin and also some positivity for Shuichi  
-His love hotel is about getting a target (Shuichi) but not wanting to kill him cause he cares about him so much

Kiibo  
————  
-Instead of being an evil rat Kiibo is a good and positive leader leading fundraisers for charity and many good causes for others  
-He gets offended by almost anything and of course rat boy is going to fuck with him  
-In chapter 6 Kiibo is revealed to be the current Director of TDR and co-mastermind which he had no knowledge of whatsoever.  
-Kiibo survives in this au being accepted still by the other three (it takes maki awhile) and puts an end to the show himself  
-Kiibos FTE are mostly about what it takes to become a good positive leader ft. Random messing around about Kiibos dreams I’m the future (Yes he still wants to be an idol)  
-Kiibos Love hotel is pretty similar. Just wanting to hold your hand :)

Tsumugi  
————  
[Info Not Found]

Maki  
————  
-When she receives the Survivor perk maki chooses to ignore it thinking its fake  
-She loves to travel a lot trying to find a purpose in life and just to explore.  
-She is closed off trying to keep her talent as a survivor a secret since she doesn’t remember how she exactly got it and it seems pretty fishy snd untrustworthy. But then Kokichi came along and told everyone her talent thanks to the monopad  
-They can actually go into the Survivor lab and maki spends awhile in ther eon chapter 4, though they’re unable to open the vault  
-Her first 2 FTE are open and then closed off until chapter 3. The first two are just about maki not caring about what she is and Shuichi trying to help while the other three maki starts becoming more open about being unsure  
-Her love hotel is very similar. Just a close friend

Shuichi  
————  
[Info Not Found]

Himiko  
————  
-Like tsumugi she doesn’t cosplay much since she’s so lazy and she mostly just enjoys the outfits  
-She likes to cosplay and create cute outfits and be things like mages, cat girls, anything adorable (though sometimes she’ll be someone like Gonta for fun)  
-“Nyeh.. is that a jojo reference..”  
-When her lab unlocks in chapter 4 she invites everyone over for a cosplay session  
-Her character development and growth is exactly the same as in the real game  
-Her FTE are also closed off the same way and are pretty similar until she gets that character development. Instead of having a master it’s more about a relative she’s close to teaching her how to sew  
-Her love hotel is somehow more furry and more anime

 

Also talent labs are the same as where they are (Example:The anthropology lab is found in chapter three. Even though kiyo isn’t the possessor anymore) and can be gone in regardless of if dead or not  
Labs in Order unlocked and status when unlocked  
——————  
Gonta-Alive  
Kaede-Deceased  
Angie-Alive  
Miu-Alive  
Tenko-Alive  
Kaito-Alive (he won’t let anyone in)  
Shuichi-Alive  
Tsumugi-Alive  
Kiyo-Alive  
Ryoma-Deceased  
Kirumi-Deceased  
Himiko-Alive  
Maki-Alive (She can go into hers, but can’t go too far cause of the vault)  
Rantaro-Deceased  
Kokichi-Alive  
Kiibo-Alive (there’s some subtle evidence to him being the mastermind when found)


End file.
